¿Sera melón o sandia?
by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo
Summary: Little Mac nunca pensó en el romance, ¿Cómo? ¡Si tenía toda una carrera frente de él! Pero claro, cuando dos almas entrelazadas logran captar su atención, Mac no sabe si quedarse con melón o con sandia. Estas son sus aventuras… /Algo OOC./
1. Prologo

Prologo:

"Ya voy."— Decía mientras tocaban el timbre, un incesante pitido que no lo dejaba descansar y que ya empezaba a darle dolor en la cabeza. —"¡Sí, ya dije que ya voy! Pero qué bárbaro, como molestan."

Se abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa vio al pequeño Mac (como le decía) ahí, medio desorientado y tambaleando en su lugar. El joven boxeador estaba sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, si apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie. Su ropa estaba todo desnivelado y su cabello, mojado por la fuerte lluvia que caía, estaba alborotado.

"¡Mac!"— Exclamo este alarmado,— "Pero qué demonios… ¿cómo es que estas así?"

Lo hizo pasar en seguida, sentándolo en el sillón.

"Doc, no me siento bien."— Gimió el joven, meneando la cabeza.

"Me lo imagino. Si estas ebrio."

"Estoy confundido. No sé qué hacer."— Contesto Mac, como si ese simple argumento justificara la borrachera que se cargaba en ese momento.

Doc dio un suspiro, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Este muchacho le iba a sacar canas verdes un día, ¡por imprudente e impulsivo!— "¿A si?" Dijo, "Yo te diré que hacer: metete a la ducha y cuidado que te vayas a dormir. Ahora vengo, iré a hacerte un café."— Y con eso se hizo para la cocina cuando el otro salto de repente y lo detuvo, sujetándole del brazo.

"No entiendes."— Dijo Mac, sus ojos saltaron, dándole un aspecto aún más perturbador del que ya tenía. En ellos se veía la desesperación y el miedo que su embriagada y somnolienta voz no transmitía. Parecía un loco.— "¡No puedo pensar bien! Cada día pienso más en ella, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en _él_."

"¿Él? ¿Ella? ¿De quienes hablas, muchacho? Vamos, habla."— Presiono Doc, pero Mac pareció no haberlo escuchado. Su mirada se mantenía fija en algún punto de la sala, realmente sin poder ver.

"Es como si me hubiesen hechizado…"— Murmuro él, su voz suave. Y soltó el brazo, pensado en aquellos hermosos ojos azul celeste que parecían no tener tono fijo, a la vez que el recuerdo de otro par de ojos, esta vez color violeta, hizo que el corazón le hiciese vuelo. Y Mac escondió su cara entre sus manos, tratando de encontrar paz detrás de ellos.— "Tiene sentido si tomamos en cuenta de quienes estamos hablando. Después de todo, no son de este mundo, ¿cierto?"

"Mac. No te duermas. ¡Mac! Mírame, muchacho. ¿De quienes hablas?"— Doc se arrodillo a un lado de él, sacudiéndolo. ¿Pues qué rayos estaría pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nunca le contaban algo bien?

Mac no contesto, pues ya se había quedado dormido, soñando con aquellos dos competidores del reino de Hyrule.


	2. La Historia Donde Mac Encontro a Zelda

La Historia Donde Mac Encontró a Zelda

Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa, en los campos en donde los torneos tomaban lugar no se encuentra ninguna mansión. No, eso era puro invento de los paparazzi, puesto que lo único que había ahí era una gran, gran arena…

…y a sus faldas, una pequeña aldea.

La pequeña aldea no tenía nombre, y nadie se tomó la molestia en darle una; simplemente era "La Aldea" y era pequeña y acogedora, con todas las necesidades de cada habitante, y estaba amurallada. Una gran muralla separaba a este Edén del resto del mundo, específicamente, de Sumasshu: la gran ciudad capital. ¿De dónde? ¡Qué importa! Simplemente se llegaba, disfrutaba, y salía como si fuese unas vacaciones; sin preguntar y punto.

Era esta gran muralla lo que Mac estaba viendo, tan colosal que le recordaban a los rascacielos de Nueva York. Nunca olvidaría la impresión de tales edificios la primera vez que los vio; esa sensación de ser pequeño a comparación del cielo y todo lo que el mundo tenía que ofrecer.

Sintiéndose mareado, Mac bajo su mirada a hacia las puertas que se iban abriendo, cuales no eran tan colosales y llevaban el emblema que estaba impreso en el sello de la carta que tenía en la bolsa: el círculo partido en cuatro con líneas de fuego.

Al abrirse por completo, cuatro personas los esperaban adentro. Mac jamás había visto cosa más curiosa. Las personas eran de estatura baja, serios, de uniforme gris opaco con el mismo logo del sello tatuado alrededor de sus ojos derechos. Sus caras, a lo que se podía apreciar, eran de piel lisa, sin imperfección alguna, y sus miradas estaban perturbadoramente en un estado lechoso, haciendo que las irises de sus ojos se vieran de un azul pálido, casi como si tuvieran cataratas. Sin perder ni un momento, los cuatro se acercaron para tomar sus maletas. Sus movimientos eran calculados, rígidos.

Uno cogió el tirante de su bolso de gimnasio con tal determinación que a Mac no le quedo de otra que descargárselo del hombro para dejar que el paje se lo llevara. El paje por poco se doblaba por el peso inesperado, gesto que, noto el joven boxeador, parecía casi humano; pero tan pronto como apareció, desvaneció al cargase semejante bolsón por segunda vez en a través de la espalda.

"¡Pero tanta teatralidad! Si solo somos nosotros."— Rio con gracia Jerome, su amigo y entrenador, al cual apodaba amistosamente Doc.

Los sirvientes se miraron el uno al otro, como si no creían lo que les había dicho.

"El _master_ de este lugar nos ha encomendado a ofrecerles los más altos estándares de servicio."— Contesto uno de ellos mecánicamente; al parecer si eran robots después de todo. —"Hemos venido a escotarles hacia su nueva vivienda y darles un recorrido."— Los demás asentaron.

"Pues no se diga más."— Dijo Doc entonces, sobándose las manos. — "¡Muero de hambre!"

"Por aquí."— Menciono otro, y se dispusieron a seguirle. Mac noto entonces el glamour del lugar: con sus jardines, y sus mesas al aire libre, los caminos empedrados, faros con banderines y casas de diseño simple pero que resultaban gratos al ojo.

Al pasar por una de las mesas, una mujer los saludo. Lo hacía de manera tan entusiasta que parecía que la mano y el brazo se le iban a caer de tanto zangoloteo. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa de tono pastel (¡como el de un yogurt de fresa!) tan lleno de encajes y listones que la hacían parecer más a una chiquilla que a una mujer de… la verdad, no parecía rebasar de los veintiséis.

Sonreía una sonrisa de comercial, de dientes radiantemente blancos y derechos, mientras se levantaba de su mesa (dejando a un grupo de chicas nada contentas por el cambio de atención tan repentina) y se dirigió hacia ellos. Miro a Mac primero, luego a Doc; extendió la mano y entono. —"Tú debes ser el nuevo competidor."

"¡Peach! ¡Ya déjalo, se ve que tiene cosas que hacer!" Dijo una mujer rubia desde la mesa. Parecía algo molesta.

"No seas así, Sammy. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?"—Empezó a sermonear Peach, pero Mac no oyó el resto puesto a que estaba muy ocupado observando a la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de la tal 'Sammy'.

No; no era la chica del cabello azulado; tampoco la mujer de aura maternal. Era simplemente una muchacha de cabello castaño, sonrisa encantadora, y mirada que parecía penetrar su alma y ver todo lo que en él había. Una mirada sabia, que veía solo la verdad.

Sintió un escalofrío pasarle por la espalda, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo placentero. ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién era este ángel caído del cielo?!

"Te están hablando."

¿Eh?

Rápido, el boxeador volteo a ver a Doc, quien movió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Peach. ¡Había olvidado que estaba ahí por completo! — "¡Ah! Perdón, ¿Qué decía?"

Esperaba que Peach le reclamara por ignórala; pero en vez de regañarlo, esta le sonrió. Era de esas sonrisas conocedoras. — "Que deberías hablarle."— Añadió risueña. — "Unas flores también caerían de maravilla."


	3. El Malentendido

II.

El Malentendido

Tomo varios días para que Mac se animara a hablarle a Zelda (puesto a se había desanimado al enterarse que esta era una princesa), pero gracias a la señorita Peach (quien también era princesa, vaya), se puso sus pantaloncillos de niño grande y salió.

Dispuesto a romper el hielo con cierta princesa, Mac se encamino con un ramo de flores (a insistencia de Peach) hacia donde se encontraba Zelda tomando el sol mientras hablaba, al parecer, con alguien quien descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. ¿Quién era, me preguntas? Pues ve tú a saber porque Mac no lo podía distinguir bien. El sol calaba duro.

Paro a cierta distancia, dándose un respiro. Sintió cositas en el estómago; como los que le daban antes de participar en una pelea, pero más bonito.

Sudo frio.

Ahí estaba ella, ¿por qué no se le acercaba?

Trato de discernir quien la acompañaba. No parecía ser ninguna de las chicas con la que estaba la otra vez. Mac se preguntó porque de repente parecía que importaba.

Vio sus flores; todas eran de colores disparejos (pues eran los únicos que había en la florería). Un ramo que se componía de azaleas azuladas, campanillas blancas, y azucenas color carne (¡como el yogurt de durazno!), enroscadas en un papel translucido, rosa. Si se acercaba con esto en la mano, ¿acaso su acompañante se burlaría de él? ¿Qué sentiría Zelda? ¿Y si no le gustaban las flores? ¡¿Qué tal si era alérgica?!

¡No! Mac se cacheteo. ¡Ahora no era el tiempo de andarse con inseguridades!

Fue en ese entonces que, para su suerte, justamente un grupo de niños iba pasando en ese momento. Mac se decidió rápido y les llamo la atención.

"¡Ey, niño! Psst, ven."—Le hizo señas al único niño que volteo a verlo. — "Me harías el favor de darles estas flores a Zelda. Esta allá junto al árbol."

"Claro."— respondió el niño. Vestía una camisa roja, con chor negro, y tenis rojos.

"Gracias."

"¡Ey, Aldeano, te vamos a esperar en la plaza!"— se oyó gritar de uno de los niños mientras Mac lo miraba acercarse más y más hacia su bella princesa.

¡Pero uh oh! ¿Qué es esto?

Mac junto las cejas, confundido. ¡El Aldeano había deliberadamente pasado a Zelda y ahora se encontraba al lado de la persona que descansaba bajo el árbol!

Ahora que el niño había conseguido hacer que la persona saliera de la sombra, se podía ver que era un joven de tez pálida (como su princesa), rubio y con vestimenta de tonos naturales; particularmente, una túnica verde.

Mac empezó a entrar en pánico.

"No. ¡A ese '_Zelda_' no, a la otra Zelda! ¡La del cabello castaño y que es mujer!"—Grito sin realmente gritar. Pero como era de esperase, el niño no lo oyó. Según su mente de puberto, él ya había cumplido con su encargo.

Mac lo miro alejarse, sonriendo campante, a la vez que 'Zelda' (quien no era Zelda) revisaba las flores con cuidado, tal vez buscando una tarjeta. El pobre se veía aún más confundido que el propio Mac.

Se había ruborizado, noto el boxeador, algo fuerte de los cachetes a las puntas de sus puntiagudas orejas. Qué raro, ¿Quizá nunca había recibido flores?

Oyó a Zelda reírse.

Al parecer, a ella le gusto como el rubor se le veía al chico.

Y Mac pensó: ya somos dos.

No sabía cómo le cruzo eso por la mente; no le dio tiempo, porque en ese instante se detuvo.

Y esto, damas y caballeros (si hay alguno que este leyendo esto), fue el primer momento en que Mac vio eso ojos que tanto lo volvían loco. Eran de un azul que no sabía cómo nombrar, solo sabía que le encantaban.

A diferencia del penetrante mirar de Zelda, estos no veían su alma, sino lo absorbían a la del el, llenándolo de un calor placentero.

Otra vez, sintió cositas en el estómago.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, ¡debía salir de allí! Rápido, Mac corrió lejos; lejos hacia su casa. El pobre no sabía porque, solo que sentía ganas que se lo tragara la tierra.

Mientras tanto, junto al árbol, dos jóvenes conversaban sobre el misterioso ocurrido.

"Que hermosas flores, Link."—Decía Zelda, sosteniendo el ramo. —"Me pregunto quién te las habrá mandado."

Viendo como el sujeto raro se iba alejando, Link solo encogió los hombros.

Sin darle importancia al asunto, le ofreció el brazo a su princesa para continuar con su paseo; que al fin y al cabo, con más cosas más extrañas se había topado.


	4. Preparaciones

**a/n: Para todas las personas lindas que agregaron y siguieron esta historia, ¡muchas gracias! La segunda parte lo subo dentro de dos semanas, porque me atasque en los capítulos seis y siete. (^_^U).**

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Preparaciones

A la mañana siguiente, Mac se dirigió a la plaza. La princesa Peach ya lo estaba esperando, ansiosa por saber cada detalle. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?—Brincaba en su asiento, como niñita en Navidad. Sin embargo, el joven se acercó con una mirada que radiaba decepción.

— No tuve el valor para hablarle. —Dijo, tomando asiento. Peach lo vio descorazonado, y venturo a preguntar, dándole unas vueltecitas con la cuchara al té antes de dar un sorbo, ya toda ilusión desvanecida. —Ah, ¿así que siempre no le diste las flores?

Mac sonrió para sí, pasándose la mano a la base de su cuello. Si le contaba a Peach lo del fiasco del día anterior, ¿se burlaría? El creía que no, así que confeso. — De que di las flores las di… pero a la persona equivocada.

Ante esto Peach lo miro, atenta. — Oh? ¿Y eso?

Desviando la mirada, Mac se encogió de hombros. Sabía que era absurdo, pero aun así ya no podía echarse atrás y le termino por contar. —No lo sé; le pedí al Aldeano que se las diera, pero el tarado se las dio a Link y ahora el pobre probablemente está confundido del por qué el sujeto raro de los chores verde le anda regalando flores. —pauso, tomando uno de los pastelillos que decoraban el estante en el centro de la mesa. —Digo, sé que yo lo estaría.

Aquí si Peach rio suavemente, pero no era una risa burlona ni mal intencionada. — Link tiene unos ojos muy bellos. —Dijo sabiamente, viendo como el joven se detuvo a media de su segunda mordida. _¡Sí!, he dado al blanco_, celebro para sí misma. Continuó, — Dejan sin aliento… tanto que parecen detener el tiempo.

Fue entonces que recordó los ojos azules de aquel muchacho, la forma en que sus miradas cruzaron y se retuvieron (en un minuto que duro mucho más de lo que le era cómodo admitir), Mac sonrió de nuevo, un calor formándose en su interior. — Si… ¡no, espera!—se rectificó. Peach alzo una ceja. — Quiero decir… como es que—

—Soy como su madre. Yo sé de eso. —declaro Peach sin más, interrumpiéndolo, dejando su taza en la mesa. — Mario, Luigi, y yo lo conocemos desde pequeño.

Mac soltó un pequeño "Ah" como respuesta. Era obvio que varios de los competidores se habían conocido desde antes. El silencio se hizo prolongado; Peach preguntó.

— Y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

Mac pensó un rato, como dándose valor para hacer algo planeado. — Volveré a intentarlo. — Al fin dijo con determinación. —Cuando termine mi pelea.

— Oh, sí. Es esta tarde ¿no es cierto?—Dijo Peach, viendo lo que de seguro era un reloj bajo sus guantes de seda blanco.

Mac asentó con la cabeza. — Si. No estoy seguro de como termine, ¡pero daré lo mejor de mí!

— ¡Así se habla!—Aplaudió la princesa con entusiasmo. — Pero, por favor, ten cuidado. ¿Si? No me gustaría que visitaras a Zelda con la cara toda moreteada.

¡Qué tierno que se preocupara de él! Pensó Mac; dijo— ¿Hmm, será que acaso sabes con quien me toca?

— ¡Pero claro! Acaban de pasar el anuncio esta mañana. —contesto ella, tomando de nuevo la taza para darle un último sorbo al té. — Es Donkey Kong.

/…/

Esa tarde Mac se la paso dando unas vueltas alrededor del parque junto con Jerome, quien al oír quien iba ser su próximo contrincante insistió en que dieran un último entrenamiento para entrar en calor.

— Ese viejo DK seguro que se las querrá cobrar por la del campeonato. — Decía mientas le pasaba una barra energizante de chocolate. Mac no lo creía así, pero no dijo nada, aceptando la barra con gusto. Dio un mordisco. —Oye, Doc, ¿cuantas personas crees que vengan esta vez? — Dijo, contemplando.

Jerome fijo su mirada hacia la arena, el edificio imponente aun en la distancia. —Muchos, quizá. ¿Recuerdas cómo se ponía el torneo pasado?— Mac asentó con la cabeza, Jerome volteo. — ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? ¿Te sientes nervioso?

—No.

La respuesta fue dicha de forma tan ligera, como el suspiro de los enamorados. Y es que el joven boxeador no estaba realmente nervioso, sino emocionado. No solo iría contra Donkey Kong, pero también sería su relanzamiento como figura en el torneo. Respiro profundo, que maravilloso sentimiento en serio; tenía ganas de demostrarle al mundo lo que podía hacer.

Ahora sin tan solo Zelda pudiera verlo en la pelea…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

Mientras tanto...

— Oigan, chicos, ¿tienen algo planeado para esta tarde?— Se oyó la voz de alguien decir, a la vez que se oía tocar la puerta.

Zelda volteo a ver a Samus junto la entrada de su habitación; la joven caza-recompensas vestía en su ropa informal que consistía en unos chores deportivos y camisa que le dejaba descubierto el ombligo; ambos eran color azul marino.

Desde la cama, Link alzo la vista de su libro ("The Legend of The Hylian Loach: Twilight Fish", se alcanzaba a leer en la cobertura) y vio los colguijes que colgaban de la mano de la rubia. — _¿Ne?_*— emitió suavemente.

Ante la pregunta, Samus sonrió y agito su mano, pegando lo que parecían ser tarjetas para que sonaran tal como lo harían unas llaves. —Logre convencer a Master para que me diera asientos reservados para el debut de Little Mac como Smasher. —Dijo ésta orgullosa.

El héroe y la princesa de Hyrule se miraron el uno al otro, atónitos.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— pregunto Zelda mientras Link tomaba una de las tarjetas.

La rubia hizo una mueca y aquí Zelda apretó bien los labios, sabiendo que cuando su amiga le hacia así, era porque algo raro sospechoso le estaba ocultando.

— Siendo sincera, — comenzó Samus. — Crazy fue quien me las dio. Aprovechó que Master no lo estaba viendo y pues aquí están…— pego su mano con un puño, apenas acordándose de algo. — Ah, y por cierto, — dijo casualmente, — si nos preguntan en la entrada, somos la señora y señora Thygesen y Link es un chico de vida alegre al que rentamos esta tarde, Dilbert.

— _¿¡Jat!?_

— No me mires así, el nombre lo escogió Crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará. ..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>* Como ya me hice a la idea que Link no habla, nunca le he dado diálogos en mis historias. Sin embargo, y para este fic solamente, he decidido hacer como los juegos y dejarle que haga unos cuantos sonidos (pero solo durante ocasiones especiales XD). En Lenguaje Link, ne significa — ¿Y eso?—, mientras que jat vendría siendo un — ¿Qué?— Es que pobre, enserio no le gusto el nombre XD.<strong>


	5. El Descuido

**Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en el tiempo que prometí, anunciado en el capítulo anterior. Había perdido el interés por escribir… ¡pero no se preocupen que aún no pienso darme por vencida! **(…esperen una versión más limpia y detallada próximamente…)

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

El Descuido

* * *

><p>Tal como Jerome había predicho, la arena estaba llenándose pronto de gente.<p>

Mac se sentía halagado; ¡no sabía que tantas personas querían que participara en el torneo!

Los encargados de Super Smash Brothers habían dicho que la pelea tomaría lugar en un escenario nuevo, y el pobre casi explotaba de la emoción al ver tremendo ring de boxeo, nuevecito, hasta con pantalla larga de plasma incluido.

No, si esta vez sí se lucieron, pensó él.

Al otro extremo de la sala, al lado izquierdo del ring, Samus, Link, y Zelda acababan de llegar a tomar asiento.

— Wow, jamás pensé que nos conseguiría primera fila. — decía Samus, viendo la belleza de diseño que era el lugar. — Y yo que pensaba que Crazy nomás los había tomado al azar.

Entonces Link escucho como Zelda soltaba una pequeña risita que parecía una mezcla entre eso y un suspiro. Era notable como la princesa aun no aprobaba la manera en que la caza-recompensas había obtenido de aquellas tarjetas de reservación; pero viendo que los tres estaban ya en el evento, no veía el caso en reprocharle las buenas intenciones de su amiga. Total, se la estaban pasando bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Ya en su asiento, saco su teléfono celular y empezó a leer en él. "The Legend of the Hylian Loach: Twilight Fish" no se iba a terminar de leer solo; y aún faltaba un rato para que de verdad empezara la pelea.

Mientras tanto, de regreso con Mac, el joven boxeador no podía contener el entusiasmo.

— Tranquilo muchacho, que ya oportunidad tendrás para liberar toda esa emoción. — Advirtió Doc, — necesitas mantener la cabeza fría y el puño firme para poder hacer esa técnica que planeamos en contra de DK funcione.

¡Ah, sí! El Star Punch, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¡Ahora con más razón tenía ganas de empezar la pelea!

El Star Punch era una técnica que Doc habían formulado usando combinaciones de puños utilizadas en peleas anteriores contra los competidores de la WVBA. Con rápida fluidez de movimiento y precisión, el resultado era un knock-out instantáneo; aunque aún faltaba ver cómo funcionaba contra un oponente de este mundo que no fuera una bolsa de arena o uno de los sirvientes de La Aldea.

Mac sintió hormiguear sus piernas, eran las ansias que se le subían. Empezó a calentar; la iluminación de la arena había bajado de intensidad a este punto.

Miró como un hombre llenito y de baja estatura, en atuendo de referee, hacía camino hacia el centro del ring de boxeo, parándose sobre el logo de Smash Brothers al tiempo que un micrófono iba bajando del techo, a la antigua.

— ¿¡Ese es Mario!?— le preguntó Mac atónito a Doc, quien tenía los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa.

Desde la primera fila, Samus y Zelda tenían una reacción igual.

— ¡Santa barba de Din! _¡Es Mario!_

— _¿Eh?_ No me digas que el plomero también estuvo en "Punch-Out!" ¡¿Cuántos cameos ha tenido exactamente?! ¡Pero si está en todos lados!

Link, por su parte, seguía entretenido con su libro como para mostrar opinión alguna.

Las pantallas se llenaron de la imagen del héroe del reino hongo en cuanto éste saludó al público, dándoles las gracias por atender y explicando la razón por la cual participaría de anunciador esa tarde.

— Ahora, sin más, — empezó por concluir. — ¡The Bruiser from the Bronx: Little Mac! Contraaa ¡Dooooonkey Kong!

El público se alborotó con ánimo.

— Este momento es tuyo, Mac baby. ¡Muéstrales lo que puedes hacer! — Alentó Doc Louis por encima del bullicio, dándole unos cubre-dientes a Mac.

El boxeador se los puso, dando unos brinquitos antes de subir al ring, para después quitarse su suéter y jumper. Donkey ya lo estaba esperando.

— Three… two… one… _¡GO!_— Dijo Mario. Y se inició el smash con el boxeador tomando la ventaja, agarrándose a puñetazos al primate, con una velocidad que podría rivalizar al de las patadas de Fox McCloud.

Decidiendo parar el abuso, Mac dio un último golpe, haciendo que Donkey Kong tambalease hacia las cuerdas, donde este se recuperó con facilidad.

Conque a este le gustaba pelear con puños, ¿no?, Pensaba el simio; y estiró su brazo hacia atrás, dándole vueltas para darse vuelo.

¡No debo dejarlo cargar su ataque!, pensó a su vez Little Mac, corriendo para plantarle un gancho de contraataque, el cual DK esquivó con habilidad.

Fue entonces cuando la pelea se fue en picada, con el avistamiento de cierta princesa sentada de manera educada (las piernas juntas, con los pies bien plantados sobre el suelo, cuello erguido, y espalda derecha) en los asientos de primera fila.

Se veía tan fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente, pensaba Mac, aunque venia vestida de manera modestamente casual en suéter y pantalón de mezclilla. Las bajas luces de la arena de box la iluminaban de manera que la hacían ver etérea.

Sintió como lo envolvía una sensasión de calor.

A un lado de Zelda, la mujer rubia, quien vagamente reconoció como la tal "Sammy" de la vez anterior, trató de llamar su atención, pero francamente no pudo descifrar que era lo que decía con todo el bullicio de la audiencia.

— ¿_Qué_? — trató de preguntar. Era difícil de hablar con los cubre-dientes puestos.

En ese momento, Link levantó la mirada de su celular, ya captando que la pelea había comenzado. Alcanzó a ver como el calor hacía que un rubor se formara en la cara del boxeador, quien después saliera disparado del ring de forma alarmante, cortesía de un _DK Punch_ bien plantado.

Escuchó como Zelda pegó un grito. Los demás se encontraban pasmados.

La fuerza del golpe había dejado a Little Mac atolondrado. Tirado en el suelo, lo último que vio el pobre fueron los rostros preocupados de los tres participantes de Smash y a su entrenador, Doc. Ya en este ángulo, todos parecían ángeles.

Y entonces se le apagaron las luces.

(Continuará...)

* * *

><p><strong>Como última nota: pronto iniciará el shipping intenso. <strong>

**He creado un "poll" en la parte superior de mi perfil; ¡voten por su favorito si aún no lo han hecho!**

**¿Con quién se quedará Mac? ¿Con Melón o con Sandía?**

**Votaciones terminan en Diciembre ¡Nos Leemos Luego!**

.

* * *

><p><strong>BONO EXTRA: Avance del Siguiente Capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p>V.<p>

¡Hablame de Nueva York!

.

Mac despertó en un cuarto intensamente iluminado y frío. Se encontraba en la enfermería de la Aldea. Solo había estado ahí una vez antes, pero aún así sentía descorcierto.

— Ah, estás despierto. — Sonó una voz cercana.

Mac volteó, y se vió cara a cara con Zelda...


End file.
